


Une créature diabolique

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Absinthe, Alcohol Withdrawal, Excessive Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Sickfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: L'absinthe était, de l'avis de Tancrède, une création diabolique. Elle pouvait changer le meilleur des hommes en démon de dépravation.Et Charles Rousseau était loin, très loin d'être parmi les hommes les plus vertueux, loin de là.
Relationships: Charles "Macbeth" Rousseau/Tancrède le domestique
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Une créature diabolique

**Author's Note:**

> basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

L'absinthe était, de l'avis de Tancrède, une création diabolique. Elle pouvait changer le meilleur des hommes en démon de dépravation.  
Et Charles Rousseau était loin, très loin d'être parmi les hommes les plus vertueux, loin de là. Aussi Tancrède était-il habitué, en tant que majordome, à le retrouver dans des positions compromettantes, et nombre de fois, il l'avait aidé à se couvrir en participant à des pots de vin ou des chantages. Il n'aimait pas faire preuve de violence, mais il était au service de la famille Rousseau depuis des années – avant de servir Charles, il était le domestique de son père Gustave – et évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser pourrir ce qu'il avait aidé à construire. Le jeune monsieur Charles était un inconséquent et un paresseux, mais Tancrède espérait qu'avec le temps, il apprenne à faire le deuil de son père – décédé deux ans plus tôt d'un cancer de l'estomac foudroyant – et reprenne les rênes de la fortune familiale. Il espérait, contre toutes attentes, qu'il finisse par comprendre rapidement que s'il dilapidait sa fortune sans l'entretenir, il ne lui resterait bientôt plus rien.  
Mais était-ce vraiment sa place, en tant que majordome, de parler ainsi à son maître ? Il pensait que non, et il gardait son avis par-devers soi, même lorsqu'il voyait Monsieur Charles gaspiller son argent en futilité, comme de payer cet aventurier pour aller en Egypte, ou sa passion pour l'ésotérisme. Il pouvait tolérer un peu d'excentricité – tous les riches en avaient – mais les passions de Monsieur Charles ne trouvaient aucun frein, aucun équilibre. Et comme pour tout, il était incapable de se modérer seul. Raison pour laquelle Tancrède détestait le voir avec une bouteille à la main.  
\- Il n'y a plus rien à boire !, se plaignit Charles d'une voix tonitruante. Pourquoi il n'y a rien à boire ?  
\- Je pense que vous avez assez bu Monsieur, déclara Tancrède en le supportant par-dessous l'épaule tandis qu'ils titubaient vers la chambre du jeune homme.  
\- Et moi je dis que je n'ai pas sommeil !, grogna ce dernier, la bouche visiblement pâteuse, son accent alsacien ressortant – chose qu'il détestait absolument et tâchait de dissimuler du mieux possible quand il était sobre.  
\- Vous vous êtes pourtant endormi dans le salon, fit remarquer Tancrède en ouvrant lentement la porte. Vous voyez, votre lit vous attend, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer...  
Il le guida sur le lit et Charles s'y effondra comme un paquet de linge. Il était seulement vêtu de son peignoir fétiche, aux initiales de son père brodé en lettres d'or sur le col, et de chaussons noirs en laine d'Ecosse, dont Tancrède le débarrassa avec la vivacité d'une solide expérience. Il défit ensuite les couvertures et commença d'aider Charles à glisser les jambes à l'intérieur, entre les draps frais. Mais le jeune homme dégagea son mollet de la prise du majordome d'un geste brusque, pour se redresser en position assise ; il ferma brusquement les yeux et Tancrède craignit qu'il ne vomisse. Il eut un mouvement de recul.  
\- Dois-je vous apporter un seau ?  
\- Ça va aller, marmonna Charles. J'ai juste un peu le tournis. Arrêtez de constamment me materner !  
Sans laisser rien paraître de son agacement, Tancrède répondit avec tempérance :  
\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Charles pouffa : - Tout va bien..., répéta-t-il. Vous avez de la famille, Tancrède ?  
La question, par son côté abrupte et hors contexte, surprit le majordome qui se redressa. - Non Monsieur. Mes parents sont morts tous les deux.  
\- Et vous n'avez ni frère, ni sœur ? Tancrède se crispa, ne pouvant retenir son expression neutre de flancher. Charles sembla le regarder avec plus d'attention, aussi Tancrède s'empressa de répondre :  
\- Nous n'avons pas de bonnes relations.  
\- Pourquoi ?, insista Charles en se laissant retomber sur le matelas, les jambes pendant en dehors du lit.  
Le majordome hésita dans la marche à suivre, puisque Charles lui avait ordonné expressément de ne plus le ''materner''. En son for intérieur, il renâclait, arguant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de le materner s'il ne se comportait pas comme un enfant.  
\- Ma sœur a épousé quelqu'un que mon père n'approuvait pas et mon frère aîné a préféré devenir menuisier plutôt que de reprendre le travail de mon père.  
\- Mais ça, c'est votre père qui s'est fâché avec eux, non ?, souffla Charles. Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de reprendre contact ?  
\- Je vais vous laissez vous reposer, déclara le majordome sur un ton pincé.  
Il avait remarqué que la robe de chambre rouge laissait voir le haut de la cuisse du jeune maître, et il en était profondément mal à l'aise. En plus, les questions sur sa famille l'agaçaient prodigieusement.  
\- Réveillez-moi avant 19h, marmonna Charles. Sinon je vais pas dormir cette nuit.  
Sachant que les nuits où il ne dormait pas, Charles imposait aux domestiques de rester lui tenir compagnie, Tancrède nota dans sa tête de penser à venir à 19h tapantes. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand la voix de Charles l'appela une nouvelle fois :  
\- Oh et, Tancrède...  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ?  
\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le. Je déteste les secrets.  
Tancrède grimaça, sûr que Charles ne pouvait pas le voir. Il prit une inspiration et lâcha :  
\- Cela ne vous empêche pourtant pas d'en avoir. Et sur ces mots il partit en refermant doucement la porte.

Le parfum de lavande fut la première chose que Charles ressentit en se réveillant et c'était une bonne chose, cela signifiait qu'il avait réussi à reprendre conscience tout seul, et d'autre part, l'odeur voulait dire que Tancrède était repassé dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait. L'essence de lavande avait, paraît-il, des vertus apaisantes et depuis tout petit, Charles était habitué à ce que sa mère glisse quelques brins sous son oreiller. A sa mort, Tancrède avait pris la relève en glissant çà et là des petites boules en bois qui diffusaient le parfum grâce à un petit mécanisme électrique caché à l'intérieur. Ce n'était ni entêtant ni trop discret, comme une présence silencieuse lui rappelant que si tout le monde doit disparaître un jour, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'épuiser à vaincre le sommeil. Il allait replonger lorsque la sensation d'un étau se resserrant sur ses temps, ponctué d'une aiguille entre les deux yeux, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la bouche sèche et il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet sans y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il maudit Tancrède pour cela, mais alors qu'il venait juste d'y penser, ce dernier apparut comme par magie dans sa chambre, passant la porte avec un petit plateau chargé d'une théière et d'une tasse. - Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? Il est 19h, je vous apporte de quoi vous ré-hydrater et vous apaiser.  
\- Une foutue tisane ?, grommela Charles en le fusillant du regard.  
Pas incommodé le moins du monde par sa réaction grincheuse, le domestique posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et commença à servir. - Si vous voulez boire, il va falloir vous redresser. Quelque peu offusqué, Charles obtempéra néanmoins, pressé de chasser l'aigreur de salive et le mal de tête persistant. Ses boucles blondes en désordre retombaient n'importe comment devant ses yeux, et avec une moue boudeuse, il les écarta avec sa main avant de saisir la tasse que le majordome lui tendait.  
\- Buvez lentement, conseilla Tancrède.  
\- Je sais, siffla Charles en prenant la tasse chaude à deux mains avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Il détestait le goût mais il savait que cela lui ferait du bien et s'obligea à avaler quelques gorgées. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il reposa la tasse et constata en étendant le bras que son peignoir était ouvert, laissant voir son torse nu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tancrède et remarqua alors que ce dernier avait pudiquement détourné le regard. Charles sourit et se tourna sur le côté, exhibant sa poitrine.  
\- Tancrède...  
\- Oui Monsieur ?  
\- J'aimerais que vous m'apportiez des biscuits.  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit le majordome sans même le regarder.  
Et il sortit rapidement, au grand désarroi de Charles. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et retira prestement sa robe de chambre, qu'il envoya valser de l'autre côté du lit. Il renvoya les couvertures à ses pieds, afin que seul un mince drap recouvre son entrejambe, où il s'efforça de former des plis artistiques tout en conservant une jambe à l'air libre. Il aménagea les coussins derrière son dos et put prendre ainsi la pose, attendant que Tancrède revienne. Le majordome réapparut, et sans paraître le moins du monde ému par la tentative de Charles d'attirer son attention, il déposa la boîte en aluminium contenant les spritz préparés spécialement par la cuisinière pour le jeune homme, qui adorait ça depuis tout petit.  
\- Je suis fatigué, déclara Charles en clignant lentement des yeux, comme un chat.  
\- Mais si vous ne vous levez pas, vous ne dormirez pas cette nuit, dit Tancrède en allant ramasser la robe de chambre sur le sol.  
Charles plissa les lèvres avant de revenir à la charge :  
\- Je manque juste d'énergie. Nourrissez-moi   
Cette fois, Tancrède le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- J'ai dis « Nourrissez-moi », ce n'est pas bien compliqué, non ?  
Le majordome s'approcha et Charles sourit, considérant cela comme une victoire. Mais Tancrède s'arrêta au bord du lit.  
\- Si je peux me permettre d'être franc Monsieur, et puisque c'est ce que vous m'avez demandé, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Vous m'avez demandé de ne plus vous materner, alors je vais suivre cette directive et vous laisser manger et boire tout seul. Il recula, annonçant ainsi son départ, quand Charles se tendit vivement pour attraper un bout de son gilet.  
\- Non !, s'exclama-t-il, avant de se reprendre, trop conscient d'avoir laissé glisser son masque d'insolence pour quelque chose de plus vulnérable. Obéissez à ma directive maintenant !  
Le majordome ne répondit rien mais prit la boîte dans ses mains, signalant par-là même qu'il obéissait. Charles se détendit et reprit sa position initiale, dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait son excitation. Le domestique piocha un biscuit et l'approcha de Charles comme s'il était quelque fauve à qui l'on apportait de la viande.  
\- Rapprochez-vous, susurra Charles. N'ayez pas peur. Venez vous agenouiller près de moi. Le lit était vaste et Charles observa avec délice le majordome faire ce qu'il lui demandait.  
\- Plus près, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Tancrède restait à distance.  
Ce dernier s'exécuta piteusement et Charles frémit d'impatience. Il sentait entre ses cuisses une chaleur familière qui lui fit monter le sang aux oreilles. Il observa avec avidité les mains de Tancrède en se demandant s'il pouvait en plaquer une sur son torse et la faire descendre là où bouillonnait de plus en plus son désir impatient. Il se demandait si Tancrède continuerait de le repousser ou s'il cèderait enfin, une bonne fois pour toutes. Néanmoins, il n'osait pas pousser trop loin. Malgré toute son arrogance, il craignait sa réaction. Il craignait qu'à son tour il ne le quitte. Il ouvrit la bouche et le majordome glissa timidement le biscuit entre ses lèvres. Alors Charles découvrit les dents et mordit. Une seconde, Tancrède parut statufié, mais Charles ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à mâcher et à se lécher les lèvres pour chasser les miettes qui s'y attardait. Le goût lui rappela son enfance, comme toujours. Il lui rappelait les matinée d'été où, en attente du déjeuner, il grignotait en cachette les spritz dans la cuisine. Il lui rappelait les pique-niques dans le grand parc avec sa mère, quand son père était quant à lui trop occupé pour les rejoindre. Il lui rappelait les Noël tous ensemble, où Tancrède lui permettait en secret d'ouvrir un cadeau avant le dîner du réveillon.  
La nostalgie atténua sa malice et il prit le reste de la main du serviteur pour le finir.  
\- C'est bon, chuchota-t-il simplement.  
\- Je le ferais savoir à Berthe, notre cuisinière, commenta Tancrède.  
\- J'aurais préféré que vous les fassiez vous-même, déclara Charles en tendant la main pour que Tancrède lui apporte un autre biscuit.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont bien meilleurs ainsi, justifia le majordome.  
Charles attendit en silence, aussi le majordome soupira et approcha le biscuit de ses lèvres. Doucement, Charles lui prit le poignet.  
\- Je préfère que ce soit vous. Je vous fait confiance, vous savez ?, souffla Charles avant d'effleurer les doigts longs arachnéens du domestique avec ses lèvres.  
Puis il croqua le spritz tendu. Tancrède déglutit, les pommettes écarlates contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint.  
\- J'en prends...bonne note Monsieur.  
Charles se sourit à lui-même et s'essuya la bouche.  
\- Bien. Très bien.  
Et enfin, son humeur s'était éclaircie.


End file.
